


Two Tiny Buddies

by Squirtster



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Bruising, G/T, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Sex, injuries, m/m - Freeform, magic use, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirtster/pseuds/Squirtster
Summary: Stuff happens, messes are made. I'm no good at these things. Read if you wish but warning there is sex in some chapters and mentions of mature matter.you can also find other this story on wattpad (Squirtster) or DeviantArt (Squirtster13), under the same title.





	1. Prolouge

One day, years back, a 5 year old boy named Robert and his family moved into an old house in the woods. While exploring his new room, he came across two young 'Borrowers'. 

After the family was settled in, 5 year old Scratch and Dart decided to go exploring. One room they wondered into had a young human boy with very dark brown hair, the boy was exploring, they assumed, so they sat on the shelf they were on. While they were watching, Dart started getting antsy and tried standing up but ended up loosing his balance and falling over the edge. Scratch reached to grab him but ended up going down with him, they land in a box beneath the shelf.  
The movement caught the attention of the human and he walked over, he looked into the box and sees two boys, about the size of his pinky finger (1 inch/2.54 cm), looking up at him with wide eyes. They are shaking like leaves and almost in tears, yet they also have curiosity in their eyes as they look up at him.  
The boy didn't look very scary, aside from his size, he seemed more curious about them, as curious as they were about him. Suddenly the boy reaches a hand into the box putting his hand, palm up, next to them. They were surprised when the human didn't just grab them like they expected, they looked curiously at the hand in front of them, then at the human, then at each other. Nodding their heads, they climb onto the hand, deeming it safer than staying in the box.  
When the two boys climbed on his hand, Rob was amazed by how light they were. Then again what else would he have expected. He slowly lifted his hand, with the boys, out of the box and walked over to a corner where he was hidden from sight if his mom or dad came in.  
After sitting down, the human placed Dart and Scratch on his knee, leaning back against the wall. The three sat there for a while before the human broke the silence,

"So what are you? I've never seen anyone so small before, are you humans or something else?" Asked the boy in a quiet, curious voice.

"Um...well we don't actually know, we've heard the term borrowers before," started Dart. "but we prefer to be called by our names," finished Scratch.

"What are your names?" Rob asked,

"I'm Sarae, but you can call me Scratch," said the taller one with sandy blonde hair.

"And I'm Drake, but my friends call me Dart." Says the shorter one with brown hair and a green streak.

"Cool names! I'm Robert, but most people Rob. So where do you two live, somewhere in the house?" 

"We did, but most of our stuff was destroyed when the exterminators were here a few days ago. We still have some things but most of it is gone," Scratch says looking down at his feet. 

"Oh I'm sorry, if you want, you can stay with me. You can bring any belongings that are still ok and you can set up a room under my bed or something," said Rob excitedly.

"You would really do that for us?" Scratch asked looking up a the human,

"Of course I would, you're my friends. Why wouldn't I?" 

Dart and Scratch look up at him, "we're your, friends?" Asked both Dart and Scratch together,

"Well yeah, of course your my friends. Why would I invite you to stay with me if you weren't?" He says with a cheeky smile.

"It's just, our parents always said that humans were cold and cruel to people like us. I was just wondering if this was some kind of sick joke," Scratch says. Making direct eye contact with Rob,

"Well I can assure you that this is no joke, I promise that I will never do anything to you, or make you do anything, that you don't like or want. I will be kind to you for as long as you choose to stay with me," Rob says offering a hand to the tiny boys on his knees.  
Dart and Scratch hope on and Rob brings them up to his chest, holding them in a light hug. After staying like that for a moment before he lets them go and get their stuff.  
An hour later, Scratch and Dart's room was set up in a mouse hole that opens right into Rob's room. That first night, Dart and Scratch slept in Rob's shirt pocket, enjoying the soft warmth there human bed was emitting. All three boys slept the best they had in a while, all happy to have each other as company. 

To be continued....

 

(Hey guys, so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Had a major case of writers block, but I got a new idea and I feel confident that you'll like it.  
Well that's all for now, should have chapter 1 up soon so ya.) 

Squirt out


	2. Finding the Tree (Chap 1)

(12 years later)

"Hey Rob, when are we gonna take a break or something? I'm getting tired," Dart complained.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes, not even. Do you wanna find the tree or not?" Replied Scratch instead, knowing that if I answered, they would end up death. Being that this is the 3rd or 4th time Dart has asked. If you're wondering, Dart and Scratch are around 3 inches (7.5 cm) tall. Scratch is sitting on my shoulder, while Dart is walking along behind me after refusing to sit so high off the ground (he's afraid of heights, though he'd never admit to it). "These are the times I wish I liked heights, then I wouldn't have to wa-ahh!" I was getting tired of Dart's whining, so I pick him up and hold him by the back of his jacket in front of my eyes. I feel Scratch put a hand on my neck to support himself as I bend over, but I pay no mind to it, having gotten used to it by now. Looking at Dart sternly, I put him in my jacket pocket.  
I don't talk much when I'm not at home, especially to Dart and Scratch, not wanting to risk someone finding out about them. When I'm around my group at school I do talk quite a bit, as well as when I know I'm alone with my tiny buddies, but most other times, I'm pretty much mute.

"We'll be there soon, just be patient. Scratch, you know where it is? 'Cause I haven't got a clue," I say glancing at him.

"Should be right up ahead, I'll tell you when I see it." He says,

"Alrighty,"

"....Hey Rob," 

"Yes?"

"I noticed you're a bit on edge, is something up?" Scratch asked, I assumed with his trade mark curious/worried face.

"No, just stressed," I answer closing my eyes and bowing my head a bit.

"About what, teachers give too much homework again?" He jokes, 

I chuckle at that, shaking my head. "no, this is probably my best week for not having work piled up to my neck. No I've just been thinking," I say looking up to the sky.

"Don't suppose you wanna talk about it?" He asks, 

"No not really, maybe later. So you see the tree yet?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet, but I'll tell you when I do-THERE!" He suddenly yells, being really loud because he's next to my ear. 

I glare at him for a moment, earning a nervous look and he scoots away from my neck a bit, before looking where Scratch pointed. Sure enough, there was the tree.

"Awesome! This tree looks great for the hang out spot, I'll mark it than we can get climbing," I say. Pulling out the string from my bag, being mindful of my passengers, and tie it around the trunk.  
I hang my bag on a sturdy branch near by then look up the tree,  
"So you guys ready to climb?" I ask, glancing at my shoulder, then down at my pocket.

"I am, can I climb a bit while you're getting your supplies?" Scratch asks,

"I don't see a problem with it, just be careful. We don't need any injuries today," I say. Scolding myself a bit for mother henning him, I don't know why but I've been doing that a lot lately-. 

"ROB!"

"Huh,"

"You zoned out again," Dart says.

"Yeah, somethin' botherin' ya dude? You haven't been yourself lately," Scratch says. Both of them looking, and sounding, a bit worried. Scratch rubs his hand over the sweet spot on the side of my neck, a action he knows, from sitting there so much, that calms me down.

"Uh... I'm fine, I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about,.... so.. uh...we better get climbing," I say as enthusiastically as I can muster. 

I see a worried look in both their eyes, but they both hide it with a grin.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the view from up there," Scratch says. Launching himself off my shoulder and clinging to the tree like Spider-Man.

"Well aren't you the Spider-Man wanna be," Scratch give me a stern bitch face. I just laugh,

"Ha ha, very funny. Now are you gonna just stand there and laugh, or you are ya gonna get climbing? We don't got all day you know," he says with a smirk before turning around and climbing up the tree.

I shake my head with a smile, "so Dart, you ready to climb?"

"Uh I'll just stay in here, if you don't mind."

"Alrighty then, hold on!" I say, then I start climbing.

Scratch is already haft way up, but I'm going slower than usual having Dart in my pocket and not wanting to make him sick. Yeah really don't wanna explain that one to mom. 

"Hey Scratch, what's the rush? It's not like the tree is going anywhere soo-" suddenly there's a cracking sound.  
I look down and notice there's a crack running up the side of the tree.  
"Scratch, get down here now! This tree isn't safe," I call up.

"Yup!" He answers and quickly climbs back down. Once he's in reach, I scoop him up in my hand and dump him in my pocket with Dart. 

"Hang on guys, things are about to get rough!" I say then climb down a fast a I can, the tree starts splitting so I move faster. I'm almost to the ground but the tree finally brakes and I free fall for the last 6 feet or so, then I'm out.

To be continued....

 

Hey guys, hope u liked chap 1, leave a comment in the comment box about what you think so far.

Squirt out


	3. Who Knew? (Chap 2)

Dart and I are huddling in Rob's chest pocket as he quickly climbs down the tree, suddenly, it feels like we're floating. A few seconds later, we land with a thud.

"Rob, Rob what's going on?" We get no answer. 

Dart and I look at each other then climb out of the pocket, once we're out, we immediately look up at the visage of our giant friend. His eyes are closed and his expression is, well, there is no real expression. Our first instinct is to check his vitals, so we get on our stomachs and put an ear to his chest. We let out a sigh of relief when we hear the steady beat of his heart and feel the terrain beneath us move steadily up and down as it fills with air. 

"Well he's alive, that's the good thing. Now we need to get him up," I say as we get up.

"Yeah, and who knew? The big brute does have a heart," Dart jokes.

He might not show it much, but Rob does have a soft side. The only people who usually see it are his family, his closest friends, and us. We are his best friends and the three of us are like brothers. But it's like we're a part of him in a way, we always seem to know what he's thinking or how he feels.

"Well either way, we need to get him up. Don't need mom yelling at him for being late," I say. Looking over the immense landscape of our friend,

"Yeah, that woman's got some serious vocals when she's pissed. Could probably deafen someone within a mile radius," Dart says with a chuckle.

I laugh too, as we're both walking towards Rob's hips. A few years back, we were trying to get him up for school and we ended up pushing down on his hips and he woke up immediately after. Now whenever we need him up or he needs to be up, we use his weak spots.

"Okay time to get up big boy, on the count of three Dart. 1, 2, 3!" I call and we push on the sweet spots.  
Instantly, Rob sits up, but lays back down with a hand to his head. Most likely from dizziness, just like every other time.

"Ugh.... what happened? Last thing I remember is climbing the tree," he asks.

We walk along him, going up his body towards his head.

"The tree wasn't so sturdy, it gave out under your weight. The important thing is that you're alright," I say as we reach his shoulder.   
He sits up up and carefully stretches, 

"are you two alright?" he asks, glancing at us through the corner of his eye.

"yeah we're fine,"

"you broke our fall, now we better get back. Your mom won't be to happy if you're late again," Dart and I say.

"alrighty, hold on. Unless you wanna take a fall like I did," he says. Showing off his smile that frightens everyone, well, everyone but Dart and myself.

"We already did, we were in your pockets. Speaking of which, you mind putting us in one? It's a bit chilly out here," I say. Shoving my hands in my pockets and leaning against his neck.

"Yeah sure, Hope on." Rob says, bringing his hand up and letting climb on.   
After we're on, he brings us I front of his chest pocket and we climb in.

"You two comfy in there?" Rob asks us,

"Ya we're good to go,"

"Ready whenever you are,"

"Alrighty, hold on." He says and starts running, rattling us with every step.

After a few minutes of running Dart starts looking a little green,  
"Hey Dart, you alright dude?"

"Ugh! I hate when he runs, I always feel like I'm gonna lose my lunch,"

"You want me to tell him to stop?" I ask, looking worried for my friend.

"If you don't mind," he responds.  
So I climb up to the pockets opening, trying not to fall out, and call his name as loud as I can.

I hear a few staggering breaths before he answers, "what-is-it-now?" Rob asks, sounding annoyed.

"Can you stop for a bit, Dart ain't feeling the greatest. I think he's close to losing his lunch," I call up. 

Rob instantly slows down his pace, slowly coming to a stop. I drop back in the pocket when I see Rob bring his hand up, he reaches in and carefully brings us out. He kneels down and Dart immediately gets off, going on his hands and knees and starts spilling his guts on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that guys. You did say to hurry but I guess I hurried a little too fast," Rob say. A weak smile pulls on his lips but I can see the guilt playing in his eyes, I look up at Rob with a worried glance, but knowing Rob, I wasn't going to get anything for an answer.

I shift my attention to Dart, who has stopped tossing his lunch, but hasn't gotten up yet. I hop off Rob's hand and crouch down next to him, rubbing his back. Above us, Rob goes into his backpack and pulls out his water bottle, he puts a drop of water in the cap and carefully hands it to me. Dart manages to sit up enough to take sips of water. Rob leans down, after setting his bag aside, on his forearms a bit be hind us. 

"Hey Dart, you alright dude?"

"Yeah I'm good just give me a minute,"

"Sorry about the rough ride, forgot how bad it was for you when I run."

"It's alright Rob, just remember your actions are more powerful for us. Now, you gonna get us home for dinner or are we roughing it?" Dart asks playfully, putting a smirk up to our 'giant'.

"Yeah I get it, all aboard. Or I'll leave you here," Rob say. Putting on a smile, but not really meaning it.

"No you won't, you care about us too much ya big lug." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah you're right," he says closing his eyes. Suddenly having a shit eating smirk, "but I will do this," Rob says. Scooping us up, slowly to not upset Dart's stomach, and put us on his head, putting his hat back on over top of us.

"Hey Rob, let us out of hear!"Dart yells, but Rob doesn't listen. We know he's only joking around so we don't waste our breathe, instead we crawl around through his hair, knowing that it tickled him. We feel him squirm underneath us as he's walking,

"You know, it's not a good idea to pester your ride. If you want, you can do that later but just not right now, ok?" Rob says, 

"Yeah ok, next time don't put us on your head!" Dart retorted, we all laughed.

 

To be continued....

 

Hey guys hope you liked chap 2 of Two Tiny Buddies, leave comments on what you think and if there's any mistakes or any questions about what's happening.  
Squirt out


	4. Oh Boy! (Chap 3)

Haft an hour later we're walking through the door to Rob's house and as soon as he closed the door and turns around, his mom is there.

"Where have you been? It's 7 at night, dinner was ready an hour ago. You better not have been climbing trees in the old woods again, you know how well that turned out last time." She scolds him, 

"No mom I was hanging with my friend in a fort we made, we were no where near the woods. We were out by the park," Rob says. Trying to keep himself from getting grounded from his I pad and pod again, if he loses his source of music and typing, he'll go nuts. And we'll be the ones to deal with it.

"You better not have, you know the consequences if you did and lying to me." She says, "your dinner's in the microwave. Don't forget to wash the dishes when you're done," she calls over her shoulder as she walks back to her room.

Scratch and I decide now to crawl out from under Rob's hat and climb down to his shoulder, as he takes off his shoes and quickly runs up stairs to drop his bag in his room.

Scratch and I look at each other and nod before I stand up and pull on his ear while Scratch rams into his neck, "OW! What the heck you guys, are you trying to knock me over?" He whispers shouts,

"Dude you said your mom was ok with you going in there, why'd you lie?" Scratch says into his ear,

"Cause you would have told me to leave you home, besides no ones hurt. Well none that I can see or feel," he says shrugging.

"Whatever, just go eat so we can see who won the bet." I say,

"Hope you're ready to massage my feet," Rob says smirking as he walks towards the kitchen.

"In your dreams buddy, you're gonna be takin' a shower before bed. " I say,

"Well there's only one way to find out," Rob says as he reaches the microwave.

He opens it up and immediately slumps in defeat, "ugh... why did it have to be C.P.P?" 

Even though Rob loves C.P.P, Scratch and I are the ones that called it. He guessed it was gonna be beef stew.

"Well better eat up, you need to take that shower. Unless you wanna take the chicken punishment first?" I say looking at him with a creepy smirk,

He grumbles before starting up the microwave and waiting for his meal to be done.   
"Yeah laugh it up, just remember, I can always have you join me in there if you wanna go that way." He says, glancing at us with a seductive smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh no thanks we're good


	5. Whatever (Chap 4)

"Ugh, they better not complain tonight. Not that the shower didn't help with my sore back," I mutter to myself as I walk back into my room.  
"One things for sure, once I'm in bed, I'm not getting out 'til mornin. Though that's only 'cause I have school,"

  When I walk in my room, I immediately notice that my favourite pyjamas are laid out on my bed, and that the bed is made. I don't question it, having a feeling that Dart and Scratch had something to do with it.

'Huh, must have been bored or something.'

  Once dressed, I flop down face first on my bed. After getting in a comfortable position, I close my eyes and settle down for the night.

  Sadly, the two borrowers in my room had other plans for me. Just as I was drifting off, I feel Dart and Scratch climb onto my back and start walking around. At first I just ignore them and try to sleep, but after a few minutes I give in. I let out a sigh of frustration, and groan as I open my eyes. At once they stop what they're doing and start walking towards my head,

"You know, I could just roll over and you'd be stuck 'till I get up?" I say, closing my eyes again.

"Yeah we know, but we know that you wouldn't do that." Scratch responded,

"Oh really? Well then, how's this for not doing it!" I say, then carefully rolling onto my back. I feel them trying to climb across my back to avoid getting squashed, but all that did was tickle me.

Which in there position, wasn't a good thing. What were originally careful moments, turned into fast, unpredictable motions.

"Guys stop it before you get hurt," I managed to get out in between quiet laughs. They immediately let go of my shirt and the tickling stopped.

  I calm my breathing and I roll back onto my front, "never do that again, understand?" I say, feeling them climbing back onto my back.

"Yeah, ok. You got to admit, that was fun!" I hear Dart say.

  I chuckle quietly, "if that's what you want to call it. Anyways, what were you doing? You don't usually bug me at this hour. You're usually exploring the walls or asleep already." I say closing my eyes and relaxing.

"We were checking for any injuries on your back from the fall earlier. It's very unlikely that you walked away from that without some sort of injury. You mind if we keep looking?" Scratch says,

I let out a sigh. "Yeah go ahead, just make sure if I fall asleep while you're back there, you get off immediately. Ok?"

"Yes sir! By the way, there any spots that really hurt? Might help speed this up a bit if you tell us where it hurts,"

"Um..... yeah, lower shoulder blades on both sides and lower back. But it's probably just bruises," I say.

"Alright, we'll see if anythings really bad. Just relax and try not to move to much. Also, if you don't mind, could you take your shirt off? It'll make it easier to check for injuries," I hear Scratch ask.

"Sure, but you need to get off my back." I mumble tiredly, not really wanting to get up but finding it pointless to argue.

Besides I was getting a little hot anyways.

  I feel them slide off then I sit up in bed and carefully work my shirt over my head and throw it on a nearby chair. I hear a tiny gasp from behind me and something tells me that it's bad.

"That bad huh?" I ask over my shoulder as I lay back down on my front, getting comfortable, before reaching my one hand back for them to climb on.

I don't get a response right away. But when they reach my shoulder, I hear Dart whisper, "oh bad doesn't begin to describe it," into my ear.

  I feel them continue further down my back, one walking down to my lower back, the other stoping in between my shoulder blades. I feel one of their tiny hand run along my lower back and I cringe a bit from the small amount of pain that shoots up. They pause what they're doing when they feel this,

"you alright dude, did that hurt?" I hear Dart ask, probably the one that's down there.

"Yeah a bit, keep going I'll be fine. Just go gentle on that spots, k?" I say, looking over my shoulder,

"You sure? If it hurts we don't want to agitate it, or keep you up to long."

"I'll be fine, just get it over with." I say, annoyance lacing my voice.

"Alright, just tell us if you want us to stop." I don't respond past I tired grunt.

  I feel them continue their observation of my back so I relax and try to get to sleep, yeah much harder then you think with tiny people crawling on your back. At one point I was tempted to roll onto my back, but I restrained and just shifted my position a bit. After ten minutes, I'm just about asleep when I feel something tapping on my ear. I give a quiet grunt of acknowledgement.

"It seems your whole back is bruised, not as bad as your lower back. That seemed to have taken the worst of it, but still pretty bad. The shower probably did you good, but you might wanna be careful not to fall back in your chair or fall on your bed like usual." I vaguely hear Scratch say.

I just grunt again, not having the energy at the moment to form words.

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep. You probably need it after today," Dart says.

This wakes me up a bit, well, enough to form a sentence. "Guys, you can stay up here if you want. I . . . uh . . . I could use the company, you don't have to, but if you want-"

"it's fine Rob, we were gonna stay up here anyways. We were just gonna get off your back is all," Scratch says.

  I calm down and softly smile as I close my eyes. I feel them walking back up towards my head, hopping on the pillow while I move the blanket up over my back. Once comfortable again, I sink into my bed with Dart and Scratch leaning against the crook of my arm. Enjoying the heat my body is putting off. "Thanks you two, for everything." Are the last words I utter before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

To be continued...

 

Squirt out


End file.
